


Holidays Are Always The Worst

by SakuraCh4n



Category: Original Work
Genre: Confessions, Denial of Feelings, Emotionally Repressed, F/F, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Love, Love Confessions, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraCh4n/pseuds/SakuraCh4n
Summary: A relationship with no specific tittle. A relationship between two females that met in very different times of their lives. A relationship that had everything to work out or turn into complete chaos. A story of bad timings, sharing, care and repressed feelings.





	Holidays Are Always The Worst

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Elaine.

After ten minutes of intense laughter, Regina placed her phone aside her on the bed and sighed, shaking her head as the remaining sounds of that laughter kept leaving her mouth. It was nervous laughter, yet a peaceful tone. It had been a weird day so far, yet, that moment turned it into a better one.

 

Reaching to her nightstand, she turned off the light and forced herself to sleep. But minutes before she actually fell into a deep slumber, she was still laughing. She couldn't believe that conversation with Elaine just happened. She couldn't believe she challenged herself into writing a story about a relationship she was yet to fully understand. She couldn't believe she would not only do it but offer it as a gift to the person she would be writing about which was Elaine herself. Perhaps not a very sane thing to do. But then again, sane was not a word Regina was familiar with.

 

The next day started normally as a usual weekday would. The alarm clock screamed until Regina was awake and she got ready to go to work. It was a cold winter morning and Christmas decorations wouldn't leave her alone on the streets, not even at seven in the morning. The day passed and at the end of her shift, Regina would be confronted again with the Christmas decorations on the streets and pretty much everywhere she went. To be quite honest, this time of the year was so sad to her and every year it made her feel genuinely depressed. It wasn't like she had bad memories of Christmas, because she didn't; But because she knew that Christmas was that one time of the year that even if you didn't have any bad memories you were bound to have them in some point of your life. People that love each other would be forced to break apart. Some in a tragic way, others in a not so tragic way but in ways that would inflict some sort of pain or sadness. Family members would die and wouldn't be sitting at the Christmas table the next year; Friends, loved ones or anything in between wouldn't even see each other on Holidays because they were abroad and couldn't even make it back to visit; And some would come and visit in that time of the year and that one isolated moment, one of the few isolated moments of that year, would mean so much and be so special, only to end so quickly you wouldn't even have the proper time to taste it.

 

_"Crap. She has to leave again."_

 

And with that thought right there, Regina felt selfish. How couldn't she feel selfish? She knew this would happen. Damn, she was rooting for Elaine ever since she told her she wanted to head back. That wasn't selfish, right? To want someone to pursue their dreams and find happiness with that. It was genuine and at the same time, it left a small corner of her heart uneased. There was no explanation for that feeling, nothing to be done about it except, well, feel it.

 

The only thing Regina could actually do about it was keep her word and write it all down. Every thought, every fantasy, every silly and funny little detail. She wanted to record this, despite the fact it never happened and would most likely never happen. But perhaps this story would make sure that nothing was left to say. Perhaps this story would make it all real somehow, as twisted as it could be. Perhaps this story would be the most cheesy and pathetic thing she ever wrote in her life.

 

Maybe. Maybe not.

 

_"Fuck it. Holidays are always the worst."_

 

She headed home, with that peace and unease living side by side in her heart.

 

She sat down and got ready to write.


End file.
